Exercise devices, including devices utilized for push-ups are well-known. However, those known exercise devices do not provide users the ability to support and/or balance themselves on those devices while in a push-up configuration and in an efficient and safe manner that is conducive to providing an effective workout.
For example, some known devices and methods utilize a stationary bar that is placed on a ground surface, wherein the bar is raised above the ground surface and enables users to support them on the ground surface. These devices and methods, however, are limited in the muscle groups that they target and do not provide much more muscular strengthening or conditioning than a typical and conventional push-up. These devices and methods also utilize a cumbersome and difficult to store and transport bar structure that many users unappealing and undesirable.
Other known devices and/or methods utilize two support structures having handles, wherein the support structures are operable to move on a ground surface. Each of the support structures are respectively held by the user during the push-up process or other exercise. While these devices do target various muscular groups through dynamic muscular stabilization, it is often done in an unsafe manner, as the user's arm(s) often stray too far along a translation path, putting significant strain and force on the joints of a user's upper body. As such, these devices are often unable to be used, or impracticable for use, by the elderly, users with minimal training, and/or users with medical limitations affecting the user's upper body.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.